Fairytales
by I.N.O.A.N
Summary: You typical fairytale... sort of.


What got me writing another story in such a long time you ask? To make a long story short, I found some old tapes with digimon episodes while cleaning my closet. After watching them I felt inspired to write again. Yay for me =P!! Okay enough with that I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other story. Lol wooh, has it been a year already?

My excuse for not updating?? Hmm... well you see because I've been a bit busy, cough, and paying that much attention with that story I kinda... hehe forgot how it went. Don't worry; I'll try to remember how it went. I have a vague memory but it is slowly coming back to me. So for the mean time it will be off and currently unavailable.

Little bit of info...

This is set in like those fairytales era, meaning nothing modern. They don't even have paper!! But they have parchment. Umm I don't actually know where this is set, like everything is made up. If you're confused just read the story. You'll understand later. Okay I talk too much, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Digimon!! Some guy does. Toei I think... If my story and my storyline are identical to anyone else's story, it was purely a coincidence. If that still bothers you, then email me and complain.

**B.T.W** I forgot what there last names are, so please correct me.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Drip...**

The rain poured down lightly, dampening the prince's clothes. The trees swayed side to side, their branches and leaves following like a shadow.

**Drop..**

The cold wind slithered itself around the prince and into the cave, it's whistling getting quieter as it travelled deeper into the cave.

**Drip Drop...**

The prince stood at the entrance of the cave. He breathed out, his breathe coming out as a cloud of mist. Again the wind whistled through and into the cave, wrapping her cold arms around the mighty prince. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something formed in the pits of his stomach, begging him not to go in. No, he had travelled far and wide and fought many monsters to stop right now.

Clenching the sword in his hand he trekked into the cave. Picking up a dry stick he muttered a spell, a small flame lighting on the tip of the stick. It illuminated his path but only around him. He noticed that the ground was muddy from the rain that had entered. His footsteps echoed which each step he took, becoming louder as he journeyed farther into the cave. He looked back, the entrance now just a small hole. No he wasn't going to give up. He had a mission, and he was going to complete that mission or die trying. Turning back he walked forward into the darkness.

The deeper he went, the more the walls of the caves were covered by moss, turning the dirt walls into green fuzzy ones. He scanned the moss clinging onto the dry walls and noticed something slimy splashed across it. Placing his hand against the wall he touched the liquid and examined it. Blood; and by the looks of it it was fresh... but not human. _'The creature is injured.'_ The prince snapped his head in the direction of the tunnel. He had heard a low rumbling sound coming from there.

_'Looks like this is it._' thought the prince. Bracing himself he ran towards the sound. Every once in a while it got stronger, and clearer. He ran on, the sound now loud and clear. He realised it was a sound between a laugh and a growl, and the only creature that ever made that noise was...

He ran into an open clearing, the roof of the cave being over a thousand feet above the floor, covered in ancient dirt and crystal stalagmites. It was abnormally bright for a cave that was hundred feet in the ground. The prince tossed his torch to the ground and took up a fighting stance. There, in the middle of the cavern, stood a 10-foot ogre. It was blue, its eyes were tainted with red and its fangs were yellow. Unlike the other ogres that he had come across, this one looked like it was intelligent.

"So human, you want to kill me?" 'It talks!!' the prince was caught of guard. This ogre was different to the others.

"Well too bad for you this cavern is your grave, not mine."

"We'll see about this." With that said the prince charged.

* * *

'_With that said the prince charged.'_

Sora slumped back into her chair, a small smile on her face.

She had been up the whole night writing down anything and everything that poured out of her mind. She had fallen asleep only to be woken 3 hours later just because the inspiration had hit her in her dreams. Stiffing a yawn, she looked down at her handy-work. Proud of the amount of work she did, she put down the parchments and stretched out the weariness in her body.

"That'll do for now. Hmm... I better clean up this mess." She said absentmindedly as she looked around her bedroom; the floor was covered in piles of scrunched-up paper balls and underneath them was big splogy ink marks. _'I better clean this mess before Ma comes in.'_

"SORA!!"

Sora jumped up a bit. '_Speak of the devil.' _She meekly turned around.

"Yes mother?"

"DO you know what time it is?" Sora looked out of the little window, and then looked back to her mother.

"Just before dawn?"

"Yes! And you should have been outside the house starting your chores now." There stood her mother at the doorframe arms crossed and tapping her foot. It wasn't even morning yet and her mother was already dressed in her work clothes. Sora also noticed the new dirt stains on her mother's clothing, meaning that she had already started working.

Sora never understood how her own mother was able to get up at the crack of dawn, do all her work, go to sleep at the crack of dawn and then do that all over again without any signs of drowsiness. It was like she was this sleepless being with a never-ending supply of power. _'Hmm... that would make a good story.'_ She thought to herself.

"Sora, have you done your chores?" Her voice brought Sora back to reality.

"No not yet."

"Then go to it missy!!" Her mother pointed towards the door, emphasizing her point. Sora hurriedly walked out of the room and got to work. Her mother eyed her daughter as she walked pass her. Her gazed then returned back to the bedroom. Mrs. Takenouchi's mouth dropped open at the sight. Didn't Sora just clean this room yesterday? Mrs. Takenouchi shook her head and just sighed. _'At least its just paper on the floor and not ink.' _Lucky for Sora her mother didn't see the stains.

The sun rose out from behind the hills, slowly making it's way towards its place in the sky. Sora loved how the garden looked under the sunrise, the sprays from the river glistened in the sun as if they were diamonds. The trees in the far grounds were surrounded by mist, creating a mysterious feeling. The sky above her wasn't the blue that is usually was, but an array of colours ranging from velvet to yellow. Sora thanked mornings like these, as they were the 'fuel' for her imagination.

The morning went by just like every over morning. She would start the day by cleaning the stables, milking the cows, help plough the fields with the bulls and fixing any broken ones, checking on the chickens for eggs and feeding the animals. After attending her busier workload, Sora went and hung the wet laundry.

The wind wrapped around her as she pegged the wet clothes onto the lines. Smiling Sora stopped and looked towards the sky. The clouds soared overhead, making different images and they passed by. She smiled gleefully remembering when she was younger that she would lie on that field and point out the different images to her father. She closed her eyes trying to remember what he looked like.

He had died when she was at a young age. Life had become hard for her mother, doing everything herself without any help. None of the other villages would assist because they too were busy trying to make a living themselves. It was when she was old enough that Sora started to help around the house. She was house taught, not being able to go to school like the other kids because she had no time. Sora shook her head. That was a long time ago. She sighed, then hung up the wet shirt that she was holding.

When she had finished hanging up the wet clothes she did the next chore: getting the dry ones. Whistling she unpegged them. While folding a shirt, a peg had fallen onto the ground. Sora bent down to pick it up when she saw a stick on the ground. Picking it up she noticed it was the same one that her mother used to hit the rugs to get rid of the dust that had dwelled in the fabric. _'I better put this back before someone trips over it'._ Picking up the stick she stood up and looked at it. It the size of a small club and was very light.

She threw the stick in the air, and as it came down she the stick turned into a sword. She caught it by the handle and she stabbed the air with a mighty thrust. Suddenly five thieves surrounded her, all equipped with weapons and grinning madly. They ran towards her and she swung the sword mercilessly. Blocking, diving, swerving, hitting her sword she defeated them. As the last man dropped dead onto the ground she heard a crowd applauding her for her sword skills. She bowed down to them. Soon the clapping faded away and was replaced with birds and the sounds of the river. Coming back to reality she looked down at the stick in her hand that she swore as her sword.

She sighed sadly. Oh how she would love at least once in her life to have an adventure in the world and not be tied down to a peasant life. She cringed, a _boring_ life where everything revolved around routine. She didn't mind though living life as it was, but if there was a chance to live 'out there' she wouldn't hesitate to take it. She finished gathering the dry clothes and headed for the house. _'Uh, only noon.'_ She thought as she glanced at the sky before she entered the house. Placing the clothes in their proper places and cleaning herself up, she made her way into the kitchen. It was her turn to make afternoon tea.

She had made afternoon tea for a while now but this was the first time she attempted to make bread. _'Trying something new is an adventure... right?'_ she thought to herself. Getting everything prepared she got the packet of flour and laid it across the counter. Now replace the word 'packet' with 'sack' and the word 'laid' with 'dumped'. A cloud of flour filled the kitchen, covering everything including Sora, in white.

**Cough, cough.**

"Mental note to self..."

**cough**

"...pinch the person who told you that flour was like sugar!" Sora mumbled under her breath as the powder settled down. "If Ma sees this she's going to kill me."

Knock-knock 

Sora looked at the door and sighed. _'Great'_, she thought miserably, _'not only have I turned the kitchen white but now the whole town will know. Ma is really going to kill me_'.

Sora cautiously walked to the door. They never had visitors at this time of the day; this was the time when all the peasants are ploughing, washing, cooking, the usual stuff and only came out at night like night crawlers. She smirked to herself. An image of toad-like species wearing dresses and pants crossed her mind. Fighting the urge to go to her room and start another story she headed for the door.

Wiping away all the flour on her face and in her hair, she tried to straighten her 'clean' clothes as best as she could and opened the door. Sora had been expecting some handy man or some of her mother's gossipy friends standing in front of her but never had she expected to be standing in front of 3 golden armour-covered, sword holding guards as well as a well-dressed short plump man draped in robes.

"Is there a Miss Takenouchi residing in this dwelling?" The man, Sora figured out he was the messenger, said. He had this foreign accent, where his 'R's' were pronounced strongly, and he said his vowels long. It was weird; seeing as this was the first time ever that she heard type of accent.

"I'm Miss Takenouchi, may I please know who is asking?"

"His majesty request for your presence on..."

"Sora, who's that at the door?" Mrs. Takenouchi's voice came from the back yard, cutting off the messenger.

"Oh, umm the king's messenger and his guards."

"Sora, I'm not in the mood for your jokes... oh my!" Her mother stood still as she made her entrance into the living room. She looked at the plump man, to her daughter, to the guards then back to her daughter. "Sora, why are you covered in flour? Oh never mind, who are these people?"

The little man took this as his cue. Standing tall, well as tall as he could, he unrolled the scroll in his hands, puffed out his chest and said:

"As a representative of his majesty, King Kamiya, I would like to address to who and whomever this concerns with. It is with great pleasure that Miss Sora Takenouchi, keeper of tales, will whole-heartily agree to come ..."

Sora smirked. 'Keeper of tales! Now that's a new one.' She stifled the laugh that was trying to escape her mouth. After 5 minutes of listening to the man blab on and on she turned her attention to the guards that were standing against the walls. She tilted her head a bit. She saw that their whole body was covered with plates of armour while their moving limbs were covered with another set of plates. They wore the traditional samurai helmets but had some piece of cloth covering their mouths, only exposing their eyes. _'I guess it's another tactic against the enemies.'_ She thought to herself. _'There really do look menacing with just their eyes.'_

"You want my daughter to do what?" Sora snapped her head back to the conversation between her mother and the messenger. It looked like her mother was going to bite his head off.

"But she'll be taken care off."

"No, it's too dangerous for a girl her age! You can't send her off on this... this quest as you call it" Quest? Adventure?? Sora suddenly felt herself very interested in what they were talking about.

"Mother may I please know what this is all about?" She inquired, her heart now pounding faster in her chest.

"Oh, the King wants you to write a story about his sons heroic deed in saving some princess who is captured in some dungeon or other."

"But that's not that bad."

"No, the king not only wants you to write the story," the man said, "but wants you to accompany the prince on his inexplicable journey so that you can capture every exciting detail that happens." Sora's eyes lit up. She had been wishing for something like this to come her way.

"Aren't there any other storytellers you could ask?"

"No of them would meet our requirements."

"Figures." Mrs. Takenouchi muttered under her breath.

"I want to go." Sora piped in.

"Sora! You are not going and that's final."

"But mother, I've been waiting for something like _this_ to happen for a long time."

"If the girl insist on going, then there's no stopping her."

"No I don't want my little girl going out and getting herself killed."

"She will be paid..."

"I don't care how much you are going to pay..."

"... 1000 pieces of gold coins."

"... oh well then if my daughter really insist on going... "

"Thanks mum." Sora lunged forward and gave her mother a big hug. Sora never had been so happy in her life. She was going to actually go on a real adventure, doing all those heroic things that people only do in tales. She was going to leave home and go into the world. Sora's happiness died a little. What about her mother, how will she cope taking care of the house while she was away? Or if she never came back home, what would happen then?

"Ma, how would you take care of the house?"

"I'll manage dear. Don't you worry about it."

"Actually ladies that has been taken care of." both mother and daughter stared at the messenger. "The king knew that if it was only the two of you, it would be hard for your mother if you left so will be sending some helpers over to help you mother once we arrive at the castle."

"Sora I may be letting you go off by yourself but I want you to be careful, okay?"

"Of course I will. Don't you trust me?"

"I do honey, it's just that I'm not really fond of the idea of you and some prince being alone together." Her mother whispered distastefully. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Ma, I can take care of myself." She hugged her again, her mother tightening her grip to show how much she trusted her.

"Okay, if Miss Takenouchi goes and packs we will leave immediately." Sora genuinely smiled. _'Finally, an adventure of my own.'_

--------------------------

Out of all the words in the dictionary, they don't have a synonym for robot!! See, that's how far back this story is set, with the kings and peasants and everything that comes with a good fantasy story. Oh!!, this is fantasy b.t.w, you probably figured that out before.

Hmm... I hope y'all liked it. Took me a while to get it in this shape. Special thanks to **'cherished dreams',** who helped me a lot with this story. Thanx dude =P. You have no idea how lost I was.

Chp 1. will be coming out soon. And hopefully the next Chp. for 'Reborn' will be out too.

FLAMES are welcomed. Good flames and good reviews get a cookie =P, but if u flame me for the sake of flaming I will delete said flame... and you don't get a cookie either.

I.N.O.A.N


End file.
